Many individuals have come to enjoy the convenience and efficiency of making purchases and/or engaging in transactions via a telephone or communication device. Typically, these transactions take place from a location remote from a merchant or store and involve use of a payment means or payment identifier other than cash or physical currency.
For example, an individual making a purchase from a merchant via a telephone or computer typically may be asked to provide a credit card number and/or expiration date, a charge card number and/or expiration date, and/or a card number and/or expiration date. The individual, in some instances, may also be asked to verify personal information such as his or her billing address and/or mailing address.
Providing the above payment identifier information or other personal information can be inconvenient and can, in some instances, create security concerns. The individual may also have to key in or enter any needed information without making a mistake for each transaction. Further, the repeated providing of the above information can lead to an increased probability that the information may be misused and/or misappropriated.